Human
Humans are the main inhabitants of the Physical World, and one of the most dominant lifeforms on Earth. They are comprised of a number of unique classes of individuals, such as warriors, aristocrats, clergy, magi, and even post-human apostles (who often masquerade in humanesque forms). Since recorded history, humans have engaged in infighting in pursuit of selfish desires. Only with the founding of Falconia following the Great Roar of the Astral World does humanity finally come together as one and live in peace and affluence, at least the fraction living in said city. Story In a time unknown, humanity comes to a collective consensus that many facets of their existence are unreasonably absurd in nature, such as suffering, life, death, etc. Their strong subconscious desire for transcendental reasons regarding aforementioned aspects of the human condition culminates in the species unknowingly conceiving the Idea of Evil – a vast, god-like swell of negative human emotions which thereafter provides such reasons, as the weaver of humanity's destiny. Disconnection from the Ethereal Humans of the past often convene with spirits of the Astral World, even erecting shrines in reverence of them. However, the eventual widespread acceptance of Holy See doctrine results in the destruction of spirit shrines and construction of Holy See churches atop their ruins. Additionally, the propagation of this rigid world view severs humanity's connection with spirits of the Astral World, rendering most of them unable to perceive ethereal beings. A small minority of humans maintain their link to the Astral World and continue to foster their connection, even dedicating their lives in pursuit of greater understanding of the supernatural. Such humans are shunned by devout followers of Holy See teachings, however, and driven to the fringes of society. First Empire For a significant period of recorded history, on Earth's most preeminent continent, humanity wages war among itself, with various factions embroiled in conflicts of interest; this results in widespread instances of plague and famine throughout human communities, causing the mainland population to dwindle by a third. A conqueror named Gaiseric in time enters the scene of history and, with his inexplicably large army, brings order to the warring lands of the continent. Under his dominion, humanity's first wide-spanning empire is established. The empire's capital city is eventually destroyed, sinking into the ground by way of calamity, with only the remnant Midland Kingdom remaining of the empire itself. Falconia Following Gaiseric's fall, warfare again spikes as the conqueror's empire is splintered into various conflicting nation-states. The ascent of another champion named Griffith, and his storied successes in Midland's wars against Tudor and the Kushan, climaxes with the merging of the physical and astral realms and consequent influx of astral entities into the world of man. Griffith erects the magnificent city of Falconia as the world's only safe haven from the malign astral beings prowling humanity. People, of various backgrounds, naturally flock to the capital city, where they live in opulence under the protection of Griffith's newly established utopia. Notes * Upon death, humans enter the Astral World as spirits, and eventually, based on their karma, either go to the Vortex of Souls or elsewhere. * Humans who leave the Physical World unaware of their demise or with regret linger in the Interstice until coming to terms with their deaths. References Category:Humans Category:Races